Majin love
by Alexis1995
Summary: Alors que Kaio Shin et Gohan assistent avec horreur à la résurrection de Buu, un événement imprévu change la donne. Gohanxoc


Je ne possède que mon OC

Chapitre 1

Les Majins.

Sangohan et Kaio Shin regardaient dans la crainte, la fumée rose qui prenait forme au dessus d'eux.

« Oui! Vas-y mon Buu! Reviens à ton maitre! » hurla Babidi dans la joie la plus absolue.

Gohan tremblait dans la frustration « Merde! Si seulement j'avais pu vaincre Dabra! » grogna-t-il.

La fumée se sépara alors en deux formes distinctes.

« Quoi? Que….que se passe-t-il? » s'étonna Babidi dans la crainte de voir son projet réduit à néant.

Les deux tas de fumée ont commencée à prendre forme humaine.

L'un était costaud, un visage d'enfant, il avait une sorte de veste ouverte sur laquelle était accroché une cape violette, des gants jaune, un pantalon blanc, des collants noirs faisant la liaison entre son pantalon et ses bottes jaune.

L'autre était mince, avec une étrange tenue (Tenue Majin: dynamique DB XV) elle avait un regard mauvais, et 5 antennes descendant derrière son cou, comme des cheveux.

« C'…..c'est Impossible! Deux Buu? » trembla Sangohan « et leur puissance est écrasante! »

« Hahahahahahahaha! Alors Kaio Shin? On à peur? » se moqua Babidi.

Kaio Shin grogna dans la colère et la frustration, « Nous devons partir Sangohan! C'est trop tard! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il regarda les deux démons, le plus mince avais des traits….féminin.

Le démon remarqua le regard insistant du Saiyan.

« Buu! Tue-les! » ordonna le sorcier.

Le gros Buu se posa au sol, s'approcha de Babidi et….bouh!

Sans aucune explication le gros Buu effraya le sorcier maléfique avec une blague enfantine.

Kaio-Shin regarda la scène dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Sangohan et l'autre démon se fixait sans aucune interruption.

Puis, elle disparut de sa vue pour réapparaitre à 3 cm de lui.

Le saiyan la regarda dans le choc « ce mouvement ressemble au déplacement instantané! » pensa-t-il.

« C'est ça! Tue le! » explosa Babidi dont le visage fut déformer par la joie.

Cependant le démon ne réagit pas, il continua de regarder le saiyan dans les yeux.

« Tue le! Je te l'ordonne! » railla Babidi.

C'est à cet instant que Kaio Shin tilta « Sangohan! Vite donne lui un nom! Dépêche toi! »

« Un nom? » pensa Sangohan « comment veut-il que je trouve un nom comme ça? »

« Alors?! Je t'ai donné un ordre! » ragea Badidi, voyant que rien ne se passait, il changea de plan.

« Buu tue les ou je te renferme à nouveau! »

Apeuré le gros Buu s'exécuta et fonça vers les trois combattants.

« Sangohan! » cria Kaio Shin.

« Heu, heu, aide nous Creamy! » cria Sangohan.

« Crea…..my » essaya de dire le démon.

Alors que Buu allait frapper Kaio Shin, un coup de poing de Creamy l'envoya s'écrasé plus loin.

« Non! Mon Buu! » pleura Babidi « Tu vas le payer Kaio Shin! »

« C'est dommage pour toi Babidi » se moqua Kaio Shin « l'un de tes démons s'est entiché de Sangohan! »

« Grrr! »

« Entichée?! » questionna Sangohan dans la surprise.

« Exactement! Certains démons sont attirer par certains traits d'autres êtres vivants, si la personnes choisi lui donne un nom, le démon se met à son service » explique le Kaio-Shin « normalement seul les démons inférieur jure fidélité, mais toi, tu as réussi à pactiser avec un Majin »

Buu se redressa brusquement et avec une vitesse folle se déplaça derrière Creamy, et lui asséna un coup puissant qui l'envoya s'écraser dans le sol, provoquant un cratère.

« Creamy! » appela Sangohan.

« C'est bien Buu! Détruit le! » jubila le petit sorcier.

« Buu est fort! Buu est le meilleur! » se vanta le Majin.

Un long bras rosée l'attrapa par le pied et le tira violement vers le sol, lorsqu'il s'approcha assez près du sol, Creamy sortit du cratère et à l'aide de son autre main, envoya un rayon de ki rose, qui désintégra Buu, ainsi son bras.

« Non! Mon Buu! Détruit! » pleura le faible sorcier.

« C'est fini Babidi! Buu est détruit! » raillât le Kaio.

« Non » coupa Sangohan le combat n'est pas encore fini.

A ce moment précis, plusieurs morceaux de chewing -gum se sont rassembler et Buu est réapparu, d'autres morceaux plus petits se sont réunis pour reformer le bras de Creamy.

De la fumée est sortit de la tête des deux Majins.

« Leur puissances ont augmenter! » trembla Sangohan.

« Creamy ne t'aimes pas! »

« Buu ne t'aime pas! »

« Ça ne pouvait pas être pire! » se lamenta le Kaio

Les deux Majins se sont précipité l'un à l'autre.

« Allez Buu! Règle lui son compte! » encouragea Babidi.

Le choc entre les 2 Majins provoqua une énorme onde de choc.

« Heureusement que nous avons Creamy » pensa le Saiyan.

« Allez Sangohan! Occupons nous de Babidi! ».


End file.
